Tina Belcher
Tina Ruth Belcher is the oldest child. She is a hopeless romantic with a powerful sex drive and minimal social skills. She likes horses, rainbows, zombies, writing erotic fiction, and movies, as was revealed in Crawl Space. She attends Wagstaff School with her siblings, Gene Belcher and Louise Belcher. She is voiced by Dan Mintz. Personality Tina rarely shows emotion. When voting who would serve a customer they thought was a child molester, Bob says they shouldn't let Tina serve him because she is bad with customers. Louise says that it isn't her fault because she's autistic but they are immediately contradicted by their father. In Crawl Space, she dreams of zombies making out, which strangely enough, she enjoys -- until she finds out it's actually her grandparents. Haunted by the sound, she climbs to the school roof and tries to sleep there. When she sees the boys' locker room nearby, she peeks through the vent and whispers to them to take off their towels. She falls through the ceiling of the locker room and onto the boys. Tina also sits in the janitors closet and watches boys feet. In Sheesh! Cab, Bob?, its shown that she is very timid around boys she likes. Tina also becomes the center of attention, by moaning as seen in Sexy Dance Fighting and by hiding under the table causing the party to come to a halt because she wanted to end her party because Jimmy Pesto Jr.'s father wouldn't let him go to Tina's 13 birthday party as seen in Sheesh! Cab, Bob?. In Bad Tina she is seen writing erotic friendfiction, since she had written fanfiction for every other major show, movie, and book, involving zombies furthering her zombie fetish. In Tina-Rannosaurus Wrecks, Tina accidentally wrecks the car and believes she is a jinx to her family. Tina is left-handed. She can be seen writing erotic friend fiction with her left hand in Bad Tina and playing a left-handed guitar in The Frond Files. Appearance Tina, like the rest of the Belcher family, has slightly tan skin and black hair. She wears her hair in a bob style with uneven bangs across the front and a yellow hairclip. Like her mother, Tina's eyesight is impaired and she wears glasses to correct the problem. Tina's usual attire consists of a light blue t-shirt, a navy blue skirt, white tube socks with a red stripe, and black high top sneakers that resemble Chuck Taylor All-Stars. In more formal situations, Tina has a purple dress and black shows. She sleeps in a light purple top with grey bottoms and occasionally slippers. Love Interests * Jimmy Pesto Jr. In every episode with Jimmy Jr. it's shown that Tina likes him, and according to Tina she has logged over 3000 fantasy hours with him and "You don't just throw that away!" * Nathan In Beefsquatch, Tina meets Nathan at a recording of Get On Up with Chuck and Pam. He has a weird crush on Pam and uses her to try and get close to Pam. * Josh In Two for Tina, Tina decides to go to the dance with Josh, the boy she met lurking in the dairy case at Fresh Feed in Lindapendent Woman. * Jeff Jeff was an easy breezy shoe box with the name "Jeff" on him that appeared in Tina and the Real Ghost. Tina thought Jeff was a ghost who lived inside the box, but it turned out that Louise tricked her in to thinking he was a 13 year old boy. Took Jeff to many places such as Wonder Wharf and a Butterfly Exibit. Trivia *In the early production days of Bob's Burgers, Tina was originally a boy named Daniel, named after Dan Mintz. Later on, however, the staff felt like it wouldn't work, so they reworked the character into what became Tina and retained Mintz, believing his voice could serve as an awkward prepubescent voice. *Tina is a member of Thundergirls troop 119. *Tina was originally 12 at the beginning of the series, she celebrates her 13th birthday in Sheesh! Cab, Bob?. *Tina is in eighth grade as revealed in Adventures In Chinchilla-sitting Memorable quotes *"I am a smart, strong, sensual woman." *"If we see any mermaids I'm gonna ask them where their merginas are." *"My heart just pooped its pants." *"Time for the charm bomb to explode." *"I want a dry-erase board so I can write down all my private thoughts and then erase them immediately." *"My crotch is itchy." *"I'm no hero, I put my bra on one boob at a time like everyone else." * "Do you think horses get songs stuck in their heads?" * "If boys had uteruses, they'd be called duderuses." * "If you need me, I'll be here on the floor dying." * "Is it possible to be in love with 25 people at once?" * "Just when I think I'm out, those cheeks pull me right back in." * "Wow, Gene's really athletic." * "Oh it's okay. I guess I wasn't meant to have a good life." * "Our toaster is also confused. It doesn't know where the bagels go." * "Uhhhhhhhhhhhh........." * "It's his butt." * "Lets just act like a normal family... on vacation with their sexy dentist." * "Your ass is grass, and I'm gonna mow it." Archer version Gallery References External Links *Tina Belcher - Heroes Wiki *Tina Belcher - Halloween Specials Wiki Category:Females Category:Main Characters Category:Girls Category:Wagstaff Students Category:Belcher Family Category:Characters Category:Characters introduced in Season 1 Category:Thundergirls Category:Episode Title Characters